Chimera
by supersmashkingdomhearts9902
Summary: Stuck on the Graza with no one but her younger sister to protect, Amanda Harwood's one and only job is to make sure her sister remains safe and happy. Trying her best to enjoy the cruise, Amanda's simple job quickly turns into a frightful nightmare. Trapped, Amanda is now marked just like the others. Her only hope now is her little sister. The same sister, she watched die...


**A/N: Hey everyone! So I'm not quite sure where exactly this idea came from but then again as odd as it may sound – inspiration has a nasty habit of finding me, late at night when I should be sleeping!**

**Anyways feel free to leave a review because feedback makes me day! Constructive criticism is also welcomed but please don't be rude. There's already enough hate on the internet and I mean there's absolutely no need for anymore.**

**Nevertheless, thank you so much for taking the time to read this! **

**And without further ado – **_**enjoy chapter 1…**_

* * *

"So how do I look?"

As I gingerly put my golden, diamond-studded earrings on, I waste no time in turning around to face my little sister.

Smiling softly at her, I speak in the same tone our mother would have used when complementing us, "You look just beautiful Katie! Mother did an amazing job with that dress."

Picking up the skirt of her dress, Katie blushes slightly before hesitantly approaching the mirror only to gracefully twirl in front of it, "I think so too! Mother really knew what she was doing with this one."

I take a second to study my little sister. Even at the early age of twelve, she's already looking like a porcelain doll. Everyone sees it and even I can't ignore how lovely a child she is.

Not only is she the favored sibling when it comes to our grandparents but she is also the light of our mother's eyes. Am I jealous? _A little _but I love my sister and nothing will ever change that…

Grabbing a nearby hairbrush off the table of our vanity mirror, I begin to brush her hair in the mirror as I stare at her reflection. Taking in each and every breathing-taking aspect of her beauty, I begin to brush.

Her features are soft and youthful with a thin build. She has a deep hazel eyes and an adorable button-like nose, and she also has long flowing brown hair which already has a natural tint of red in it.

And tonight she wears a tea-length pastel-blue taffeta dress with a lacy organza overlay. Her matching colored shoes look positively perfect as they complement her dress rather nicely.

"Amanda, did you hear me?"

The sound of Katie's voice sends me crashing back to reality. As I blink a few times and sheepishly shake my head at her words, I notice the soft frown which takes root on her lips.

Sighing I place the hairbrush back where I found it before apologizing instantly, "I'm sorry Katie. I'm just a little nervous right now. I have a lot of things on my mind, and not to mention you are my main responsibility."

My little sister merely nods her head and I can see the guilt as it gradually begins to form in her eyes, "I know – it's alright. I'm sorry for frowning. I just wanted to know if you were interested in heading up to the main deck, before heading to the dining room to eat dinner."

"That sounds perfect," I smile as I look at my own reflection in the mirror and begin to self-consciously eye myself.

My features – _much like Katie's – _are very soft. I was blessed with beautiful rosy cheeks and naturally high cheekbones.

I have large, doe-like eyes and – _just like father – _my eyes are a light emerald-green color! I have full even-shaped lips, and I'm very petite in size. Five foot – one to be precise…

My dress – _unlike Katie's – _hadn't been hand sewn by our mother. Instead it had been bought in a boutique by our grandmother. She had insisted I let her make me a dress but unlike mother, our grandmother isn't very good at sewing.

Besides she hadn't sewn a dress in years.

Anyways the gown I wear tonight is a stunning golden color, and the bottom half is decorated with the glittery designs of roses. Something I found just delightful!

The off-the-shoulder part of my dress is made of cream-colored organza, and is pinned in the front by three pearls of varying sizes. My evening gloves match the color and material of the dress's shoulders.

Twirling around in it, I cannot help but smile as I feel my hair spin with it. Tonight I am wearing it down for Katie insists it looks just delightful, since it is both wavy and curly.

Also while parted in the middle at the front of my head, two locks of hair hang loose and frame the sides of my face. Some of my hair is swept back and pulled into a large sock bun.

Hanging from my ears are two small diamond earrings, which I know for a fact will twinkle in the moonlight.

Seeing as Katie is sitting on the edge of the bed with her legs dangling off of it, and her feet swaying back and forth – I can see she is getting impatient.

Making my way over to the wooden-made, gorgeously polished suite door – I open it before looking over at Katie with a bright smile. As I put my hand out to her, I can't help but feel the annoying rush of butterflies in my stomach, "Shall we get going dear?"

Nodding her head eagerly, Katie jumps to her feet before running over to me in excitement. Suddenly she stops and by the look in her eyes – I can tell she's forgot something, "Oh wait – I need to get my word puzzle!"

Skipping over to a nearby nightstand, Katie opens the drawer before pulling out the word puzzle only to return to me moments later. Locking arms with her, I lead her out of the bedroom and into the hallway.

Locking the door with the golden colored room key, I make a mental note of which room were staying in. After all it's my job to play mother until we get to New York.

"_A-404, A-404, A-404…" _

_**OoooooooooooooooooooooooO**_

The grand Mezzanine deck looked simply marvelous tonight! It had been decorated exquisitely, and the sound of Francesca's voice was just divine.

Even though tonight she sounded so much more lively and energetic then she did most nights, it only made her singing all the more enjoyable.

Katie and I sat in a secluded area, watching as the adults danced in merriment. The prominent frown on her face was bluntly obvious but honestly, I hadn't the slightest idea what to do?

I myself was bored and so how on Earth was I supposed to help Katie, when I couldn't even help myself? Huffing in annoyance I stood up and allowed a sad smile to grace my features, "I'm sorry."

Breaking away from her thoughts, Katie glanced up at me. I could just tell by the way she tilted her head to the side that she was perplexed to say the least, "Whatever for? It isn't your fault this ship isn't all I thought it would be."

"Yes but I'm sorry I'm not making things any easier. I should be at least trying to make this night a memorable one! And so far, all I've done is sit here and stare at the sky," frowning in thought I sighed gloomily "please forgive me?"

The young twelve-year old let out a soft laugh as she kindly shook her head, picking my chin up with her hand before softly running her thumb against my cheek, "Amanda you're doing a wonderful job! I mean who else would've spent so much time, caring whether or not I was enjoying my night?"

I nodded my head as a bitter thought comes to mind, "Well, mother would have…"

"Yes well, mother isn't here right now – is she? Now why don't you just go and enjoy yourself and I'll be right here when you come?" Katie suggested in a sweet tone. I had to say the idea was tempting, and there was that man they had saved the other day who I was just dying to meet.

But my parents and grandparents trusted me with Katie's life! My mother's instructions were clear as day. It was my job to _watch over and protect my little sister until we arrive to New York. _

Shaking my head reluctantly, I politely recline the suggestion, "Katie as wonderful as that sounds, I can't leave you! Mother and father trusted me to take care of you, and that's exactly what I plan on doing."

"But Amanda it isn't fair to you! Look, all I plan on doing is sit here and play with my word puzzle until I start getting hungry. You on the other hand should be enjoying this night," Katie explained, sounding just as convincing and clever as a salesman "now run along and go dance!"

Rolling my eyes I once again make up a clever comeback. Sounding nonchalant as possible I scoot closer to her, resting my back on the large pipe, "Katie in order for me to go dance, I need someone to ask me."

"Oh fine," Katie huffed in defeat as she went back to fiddling with her word puzzle. Gently twisting and turning it, she frowned sadly as she noticed it suddenly became caught on itself.

Wanting to get some fresh air I stand up from the seat, and decided that I'd just go by the railing for a few seconds before returning to Katie. Giving my sister a firm look I begin to walk away, "Stay still. I'll be right back."

Approaching the railing, I instantly lean against it as I glance down at the pitch black sea. During the day time the water is a pristine blue color but at night?

At night it looks as dark as the sky, which floats above it. This makes the moon shine with grace and beauty, lighting up the sky like a ray of hope in the darkest of times.

Wishing I had more time to just breathe, I look over at Katie and realize she is still exactly where I left her. Standing next to her however is a waiter, in his hands I see the word puzzle.

Then the waiter lets out a heartfelt chuckle and I can already see the rose-red blush forming in her cheeks. Seeing my sister blush forces a soft laugh to part from my lips, "Oh Katie…"

Suddenly I feel someone tap my right shoulder. Turning my head to the side I smile as I realize I've never seen this man before in my life, "Oh…hello sir?"

Standing there without saying I word, I couldn't help but take a moment to study him. Biting down my lower lip I began to blush.

He was absolutely gorgeous from his ice-blue eyes, all the way to his dirty blonde hair which had not only been combed neatly but was being worn slick back. He looked rather fetching in a black tuxedo, and although his attire hid it rather nicely – his biceps were still just as evident.

"I'm sorry to bother you Miss, but I don't suppose you're Amanda Harwood, are you?" I can see the smirk play out on his lips and something tells me he knows _exactly _who I am.

Grinning in return I decided to counter argue before replying with a simple: _yes. _I knew better than that, "And if I am? Why would that concern you?"

"Well you see," his voice is like music to my ears; it's charming and altogether just a pleasant sound to hear "I couldn't help but overhear your sister and you, speaking about dancing? And you were quick to say-"

"No one has asked me to dance," I nodded in remembrance, after all the conversation had only taken place a few minutes ago "that's correct and it's also true. I-I don't see how that would concern you though?"

Chuckling he grabs my hand and kisses it softly. I blush brightly but my cheeks aren't nearly as red as Katie's had been moments prior to all of this, "I want you to dance with me Amanda?"

Nodding my head eagerly, I can't help but be a bit skeptical about this all. It seems this man had not only been eavesdropping on my conversation with Katie, but he also seemed a little ominous.

And yet as sad as it may have sounded, I knew absolutely nothing about him. Just as I open my mouth to speak I feel as he puts his left hand on my hip and grabs my left hand with his right.

"So tell me, who are you _exactly?" _This felt so odd. Dancing with a stranger made me feel like I had just given myself a way. All he had done is grab my hand, and now here we are – dancing.

It's a strange feeling, to have given one's self away so lightly. Pushing these thoughts aside, I allowed his voice to lead me out of my tunnel of thoughts and back to reality, "My name is Jack Ferriman. I'm the sole survivor of the Lorelei, the one they rescued a few days ago."

Suddenly a curious spark ignites within me and my smile grows brighter. The sole survivor of the Lorelei had been quite the conversation starter, "Oh really? So you're the one everyone's talking about! Well, it's an honor Mr. Ferriman."

"Oh no – I assure you, the pleasure is all mine Ms. Harwood! Tell me what brings you on the Graza anyways?" His question left me perplexed.

What did bring me to the Graza? What _really _brought me on to this boat? Originally it had just been Katie who was supposed to venture off to Italy for the summer.

But after some heavy convincing, and various valid points on safety – mother decided it would be best if I go to Italy as well, "My sister – mainly. But my parents also – I suppose? You see, my sister and I went to Italy for the summer to be with our grandparents. And now we're heading back to New York to be with my parents."

"Oh I see, well that's a very noble thing for you to do," Jack and I continued to sway to the sound of Francesca's voice.

The moment was perfect, and if it hadn't been because his words left me so _befuddled _then perhaps I'd be enjoying myself more? But unfortunately I wasn't, "Noble? Whatever do you mean by noble?"

"I mean it must be such a pain having to deal with your little sister," the disgust in Jack's voice was indirect and I had to admit that was the polite thing to do, but at the end of the day she was still my sister.

Frowning I shook my head as I took a few steps back, wondering how long he planned on dancing with me, "Sometimes? But Jack, my little sister means everything to me! Not only is Katie my only sibling but she's also my best friend."

"Oh," I can tell by the shock in his piercing crystal-blue eyes that he was rather upset "well, I apologize for my impolite choice of words."

Nodding my head, I silently accept his apology but awkward silence begins to impregnate the air. No one says a word and after a while, I realize we aren't dancing because we want to.

We're dancing because walking away would only make matters worse. Using an old trick my mother taught me when I was fifteen – _for I am now seventeen – _I stopped dancing and began to fake a migraine.

"Oh," I let out a softer whimper as I stop dancing almost instantly and begin to rub my temple with my hands.

The concern in Jack's eyes makes me feel just a tad bit remorseful but that doesn't dare stop me. After all the show must go on!

Taking just a few steps back I begin to excuse myself, "J-Jack I'm terribly sorry but I think I'm going to head back to my c-cabin for the night. I just n-need to go retrieve my sister."

The stuttering was a bit much, and I notice how Jack's expression goes from worried to skeptical in a matter of minutes. But he doesn't dare voice his skepticism, "Alright. Sleep well Ms. Harwood, I hope you feel better in the morning."

"Thank you Jack, honestly I had a lovely time," lying with ease had never been one of my specialties but tonight I'm doing a pretty good job.

Making my way back to where I left Katie, I feel my stomach drop as I notice my sister isn't where I left. Looking around, forcing my nerves to stay at bay – I begin to call out for her, "Katie! Katie, where'd you go?"

After about only two minutes of searching, I finally spot her on the dance floor with the Captain. Gracefully twirling to the sound of Francesca's cover of _Senzafine,_I watch as a soft smile graces her features.

Eyeing Katie I can't help but notice how happy she looks. The Captain – _although he doesn't speak a word of English – _is a very kind man. He's taken good care of Katie and me, and for that I am ever so thankful!

Deciding I might as well play the part of a woman who's being forced to endure a serious migraine, I decide I might as well head back to the room and change into something a little less formal!

Glancing around I make my way over to the waiter who had been talking to Katie only moments ago, and had even helped her with her word puzzle, "Excuse me sir, do you think you can help me with something?"

Smiling down at me, the waiter nods his head before placing his empty tray down on a nearby table, "Certainly Miss. Harwood! What is it I can do to be of your assistance?"

"Well," looking back at Katie I can't help but feel the least bit apprehensive "I'm going to go change into something a little more comfortable? I'm afraid I have a bit of a migraine, and I'd highly appreciate if you'd escort my little sister back to our room once she's done dancing with the captain?"

"But of course! And I do hope you get better Miss. Harwood," he smiles at me and just as I am about to ask him for his name, he's quick to finish his sentence with "oh and you can call me - Paolo!"

Nodding my head at how clever Paolo was, I waste no time in making my way off the main deck and down a short staircase.

Heading to the dining room only took a couple of seconds, and as I swiftly make my way through the large crowd of people – I am completely oblivious to what's going on around me.

Before I know it I'm walking down the large labyrinth of a hallway, and as I approach our bedroom door – I grin at how I had been able to memorize our room number.

"Room 404," smirking in triumphant, I hurriedly use the key to open our room before entering with haste.

As I close the door behind myself, I speedily strip down to my undergarments before opening up our wardrobe to pull out a nightgown. Suddenly, just as I finish dressing for bed, a loud ear-piercing scream sends me flinching in fear.

"_Katie," _is the first thing which comes to mind as I run for the door, opening it with the utmost haste before darting out of it as if my life depended on it.

Frantically running down the grand hall, I feel my body begin to tremble as I notice various passengers scurrying out of their rooms before finally collapsing to the ground.

Scared and confused, I only watch as about a dozen men and women fall to the floor. Kneeling down beside a fallen girl - _who didn't look a day over twenty one_ - I grab a hold of her frigid hand before speaking in a whispered tone, "What on God's Earth happened to you?"

Looking up at me with empty eyes, she opens her mouth to speak but suddenly all that spurts out of her mouth is white foam. Screaming in horror, I instinctively back away from the foamy mess and I don't stop until I feel my back come crashing into the nearby wall.

Suddenly more high-pitched screaming is heard, and the sound of footsteps becomes even louder. As the sound of Katie's shrieking begins to echo through my head, I force myself to stand up before making a bee-line down the hallway.

As I watch more and more of my foaming crew mates collapse to the ground, I can't help but look away. However whether or not I'm doing it in either _respect _or _disgust, _I have yet to decide.

As I make my way deeper and deeper into the hall, I eventually run into a hyperventilating Katie. I barely got a chance to look at her blood covered dress as she immediately wraps her arms around my waist, and gives me a tight squeeze.

Even though I want an explanation more than anything, I'm thankful to God that she's okay...

Hugging her back I feel as bitter tears begin to prick my eyes. Realization hits me like rocks, shattering a window as I being to comprehend that I almost _lost _Katie. Even though I wasn't a hundred percent sure what exactly was going on, I just knew murder was involved.

Gripping on to her shoulders, I force her to take a few steps back as I kneel down to her level and begin to gently run my fingers through her hair. She's shaking and suddenly my eyes go wide as I notice the blood which has been splattered on to her light-blue dress, "Oh Katie! What on Earth happened to you?"

Glancing up at me, she nervously begins to fidget with her fingers as I notice more and more tears begin to run down her beautiful pale face, "I-I was dancing w-with the C-Captain when t-the wire went l-loose! The C-Captain, he d-dipped me so the wire wouldn't cut me and…"

Her silence, although it was a very grim sign of murder was also rather reassuring. A part of me wanted to play the part of the adult, the part of me who wanted to act just like a mother.

But another part of me knew I could never play that role. After all in order to act in such a manner, it required for you to be fearless. And that was something I could never be, "And then what happened Katie?"

"The w-wire cut everyone b-but me," I felt as she shivered under my touch, the memories were like fireworks, each terrifying recollection kept flashing in her hazel-colored eyes, "I s-screamed and then I r-ran to l-look for help."

Feeling absolutely mortified for abandoning Katie to deal with the horror on her own, I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her closely.

As fresh tears begin to run down my rosy-red cheeks, the sound of men yelling and women crying ruins the moment. And before I know it, all I can do is watch as it sends even more people in a panic race against time.

"Amanda wait, we need to find Paolo! He could be hurt or worse!" Suddenly just as I turn around to run back to our room, I feel as my firm grip on Katie's hand unexpectedly loosens.

Looking in her direction, I can only watch as she runs down the hallway and makes her way to Paolo's room. Frantically running after her, I pray to God we can find shelter somewhere?

"Katie, don't you dare run away from me! Katie, please stop?" Running to catch up to her, I notice that she freezes in front of the doorway of - _what can I can only assume is - _Paolo's room

Just as I am about to approach her however, a loud blood-curdling scream escapes her lips. Dashing away from the room and towards my direction, Katie grasps on to my hand before leading me down the hallway in a terror filled fright.

"Katie, what happened? What did you see? Katie, what the Hell is going on?" I had so many questions and so far Katie wasn't answering any of them.

Gripping on to my hand, she continued to lead me down various corridors as she looked back and screamed in distress. Looking back to see what it is that worries her, I feel my jaw drop and my body begin to tremble from the sudden panic.

Two men dressed in light-blue uniforms, wearing the ugliest smirks I've ever seen are chasing after us. One of them is holding on to a bloody pocket knife, while the other has both his hands balled into harsh fists.

Running pass them are a bunch of other passengers, who the men in blue waste no time in murdering right there and then. Looking away from the two, I haste fully stiffen my grip on my little sister's hand before zooming down the hallway, in attempts of finding our room.

As I hysterically begin to look around for room _A-404, _I feel as pure and utter desperation begins to course through my veins.

Although I had the room number and its location memorized – I could not find it! Surprisingly, just as I thought things couldn't get any worse a nearby man runs out of his room, collapses on to the ground and grips on to my leg.

"Katie, run and don't turn back!" Those were the last words to escape my tender lips as I feel myself fall to the ground and flop instantly.

I blinked a few times, trying my best not to let my tears blur my vision. I see Katie turn around and scream my name, tears running down her already tear stained cheeks.

Her sobs make me want to run and save her, but that is something I just cannot do. Sighing in defeat, I witness in pure and utter relief as the two men merely leave me on the ground.

However, just when I felt things were calming down - I see them starting to run after Katie! Even though I know it's my job to protect her, all I can do is – _nothing. _I've gone numb with fear. I feel empty and hollow inside. Surrounded by so many dead bodies whose eyes are wide open, leaves me feeling beyond traumatized.

Disoriented and dizzy, I feel as if the world is losing its meaning.

Biting down on my lower lip I began to contemplate my options. It wasn't like I was dead, all I had done is merely trip because some foaming man close to death had grabbed on to my leg.

If I wanted to – I could run after Katie! I could save her and make sure she lives to see another day! Just like mother and grand-mamma would have wanted me to do. After all _I _was in charge of protecting her.

But what was the point? At least now I could be the one who survived this horrible night. Studying my dead crew mates, I can only assume the foam is a result of the dinner they must have eaten tonight. Feeling ill they must have all retired early for the night, and when people started dying - they tried to run.

Only to then discover that they themselves had been infected. Even though I wanted to, I just could not stop staring at the white foam. I had never seen foam escape human lips. I once saw a dog with rabies but other then that? Nothing...

"_Poison," _is the first assumption which comes to mind. Suddenly I hear the loud sound of bullets being fired. I hear more screaming, then there's the sound of splashing water and finally I hear…footsteps? And if that weren't odd enough, the footsteps are getting closer.

Opening my eyes slightly I watch as the men in blue, drag my little sister down the hallway and closer to our room. More regret begins to fill my very being as I realized just how close I was to our room…only a few feet away.

About a dozen more stumbling, foaming passengers run up and down the hallway. One man – _on the brink of death – _even tries to stop the men from taking Katie. But to no avail he falls to the ground, and I can only assume fatality is what took him next.

"Please, no! Please, don't! No!" Katie screams as they begin to take her deeper and deeper into our suite. She begins to drag her feet, her shoes are scuffed and I continue to watch even though every bone in my body tells me to help her.

The last thing Katie stares at is me. I can see it in her eyes that she thinks I'm dead. Even though it makes no sense, even though my death doesn't make a lick of sense for I have not been shot or stabbed - she thinks I'm dead.

I close my eyes; pretending my demises have taken me just like it has all the others. But it's a lie – it's all just another lie, "Amanda! Amanda, I'm so sorry I-"

No! Those were not about to be her last words! Katie had _nothing _to be regretful for! And if she was going to apologize to anyone, it was not about to me. I didn't deserve that.

I was a coward! I was going to leave her to die…

Biting down on my lower lip, I inhale sharply but just as courage begins to overcome the fear which has taken root inside of me – the door slams shut.

Springing to my feet, I charge for the door but to my surprise – someone pulls me back. Looking back I'm surprised to see Jack merely standing there. He's gripping on to my arm as if he were trying to stop me. But why would he be doing that?

"Mr. Ferriman, what are you doing? I-I don't understand! What's going on here? Why is everyone dying? Who's responsible for all-?"

A loud gunshot echoes through the hall. I feel a sharp pain in the back of my head, I scream in agony and the last thing I hear is Katie.

"Amanda! Paolo! Somebody p-p…"

My body falls to the ground one last time and darkness takes over. Nothing else matters, nothing else has reason for all I can feel is the darkness as it takes my being and converts me.

It converts me into just another pretty shadow…


End file.
